Last Quidditch Practice
by Qwirk
Summary: Oliver challenges Angelina for one last Quidditch practice before he leaves Hogwarts, it results in fighting, fighting, some kissing involved and more fighting. Oliver Wood/Angelina Johnson oneshot


DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP

"Give it up Wood, you don't stand a chance against me."

"That's what you think," Oliver Wood said, his crooked grin of white teeth teased her but Angeline Johnson wasn't fooled. Just because it was he last day at Hogwarts, didn't mean that she would play nicely. After all, he challenged to her to a last practice at Hogwarts. It was at least five o clock in the morning, no one else had woken up and it was just him and her on the field. Angeline constantly trying to throw the Quaffle through one of the rings and Oliver effortlessly blocking it with his broom.

Plucky, demanding Angelina Johnson, center Chaser for Gryffindor, tough, challenging Oliver Wood; who knew the two of them would be best friends? They were two years apart but had grown up nearby each other, both were half bloods except Oliver never really knew much about the Muggle world unlike her. But their friendship was definite, they bickered all the time in a way that made them best friends. They would fight like this to their death, they didn't mind it at all. Everyone else could see an obvious attraction between those two but Wood and Johnson were just happy as friends.

Friends who fight, argue and hit each other on the head, was a perfectly acceptable definition.

Angelina circled the scoring area waiting for a clear shot. Swiftly, she threw the Quaffle towards to left ring. Oliver caught it in his hands.

Angelina frowned, "Wood, there's something wrong with you today. I swear, if Fred gave you some weird piece of gum to eat, that makes you a good Keeper, I will scalp both of your heads."

Oliver just smirked, "Angelina, you just can't accept it, I own this field." He threw the Quaffle far away. Angelina flew her Cleansweep to catch it. She flew towards the scoring area and sent the ball soaring through the right hoop.

"Lucky shot," Oliver said. "Angelina, don't test anything against my skills. It embarrasses me, greatly. I don't appreciate your flattery." Angelina had grabbed the falling Quaffle from when it had gone through the ring and flew upwards right next to Wood. She handed him the Quaffle and thumped him on the head hard.

"Don't flatter yourself, Wood," she said grinning, "They say that two years from now, after the Triwizard torunament next year, I'll be Quidditch captain."

"Ahh," Wood said teasingly, "The Triwizard tournament,remember how things went last time? I remember it was Lee Jordan and you at the Yule ball. That went very well." He laughed causing a smile to grow on Angelina's face.

"Shut up," Angelina said, "What about you and your stuttering and muttering with that Penelope Clearwater last time?" Oliver gave an annoyed snort. Angelina continued, imitating Oliver's husky vouce, "Well...uh....excuse me....Miss Clearwater...uh...I mean....Penelope....would you...like to d-d-d-dance?"

"Johnson, you better shut that loud mouth of yours," Oliver smirked, "Because when the time comes for you to captain the team, you will be nothing compared to me."

"I'll train that seeker of yours better," Angelina retorted, "You've been starving him this year, honestly, he's like dead tired, every time you look at him. And now since he's got that new Firebolt." A smile twitched on the sides of her mouth.

"Well your team shouldn't do well, much?" Oliver said, "After all, you've lost yourselves a remarkably brilliant Keeper."

"I'm sure there's probably someone out there who could be a better Keeper than you," Angelina smiled, "There's always the Weaselys, Charlie, Fred, George and from what I hear, Ginny is pretty good."

Oliver sighed,"I remmeber just fifteen minutes ago that I asked you to come out here for a last Quidditch practice, now we're just bickering like hormone affected Quidditch players."

"But that's what we always do," Angelina replied with a light smirk.

"Oh shut up and go get the Quaffle," Wood said before throwing the bright red ball into the air.

They had been playing for half an hour already. Angelina had scored a few more shots but admittedly Wood was doing pretty good and blocking most of her attempts. He had just caught her latest throw just in time. Angelina threw her arms up in frustration.

"Giving are you, Johnson?" Oliver asked grinning.

"Not yet, Wood," Angelina said firmly. Oliver just shook his head laughing and plunged down towards the ground. Angelina sighed and followed him.

"Stop all these dirty, annoying tricks," She said trying to suppress a smile. No luck. They were hovering about a meter above the ground, best friends, Angelina laughed. Only he could make her reach that impulsive, bright, happy spot inside her and like she did so many times before. Angelina tackled her best friend.

The only problem was that they had experienced a way sudden drop.

The ground was soft so the landing wasn't that uncomfortable. Uncomfortable was the fact that Oliver was on top of her.

"Get off me!" Angelina laughed. She rolled him and her over but this time became the person on the top. Oliver this time did the same. And they went in that pattern for about a minute or so. Suddenly Angelina was laughing too much, she didn't really have the strength to roll over. she found her robes getting soiled by the dirt but didn't care. Oliver smiled broadly.

Then suddenly without thinking he kissed her. It lasted about two seconds long when he pulled away.

"What were you thinking?" Angelina asked. Wood shrugged. Angelina just smiled and her lips met his. This time it lasted a lot longer, his tongue entered her mouth and she laughed unsteadily.

They were like that, on the ground, broomsticks next to them and laughing for a long time with small intermissions to just look at each other and smile.

"It's early," Angelina said afterwards, "we'd better go in."

Oliver smirked, "That was a memorable last Qudditch practice."

****

Six years later,

"So Puddlemere United wins the game 220 to 140," the announcer declared. Angelina had just finished her university degree studying Professional Wizarding Sports, she had a load of free time on her hands and that summer, Angelina went to see a Quidditch tournament. She hadn't seen a recent one in such a long time, but hey, she completed her degree with full honors and maybe she could get a job within the Quidditch world. But now it was time to just sit back and enjoy her favorite sport.

The game was over now and Angelina followed the huge crowd of fans heading rushing out, towards the camps, where the Quidditch players stayed during games. Many fans rushed to get autographs from the famous seeker Fanir Awes or the chasers, but Angeline made her way over to a small tent in the background. She opened the tent flap and entered.

"Hello Wood," she said quietly to the tall, burly Keeper's back. He turned around.

'Good evening Johnson," Oliver said grinning, "What brings you here?"

Angelina smiled, "Just enjoying my time. Haven't seen you in a long time, you haven't gotten any better have you?"

"I let in fourteen shots," Oliver said, "Fourteen shots that are actually good."

Angelina raised an eyebrow,"Well, if I'm that bad at Quidditch and you aren't much better, how about we practice a little bit?"

Oliver sighed a smile on his face,"What always happens when we practice?"

"We end up arguing," Angelina reasoned. "Well," she said slyly, "Except for the last one. Anyhow, are you ready to practice or shall you be defeated by my amazing talent."

Oliver snorted, "Oh really?"

"Give it up Wood you don't stand a chance against me."

"That's what you think."


End file.
